


Shelter

by WildPotato



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali is a little shit, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Kai'Sa is a foster mom, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildPotato/pseuds/WildPotato
Summary: Kai'Sa seriously doubted she would act as a foster mother ever again.Thinking back about it, she's very glad she did one last time.*Now with a shameless bonus chapter !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how my brain can produce these kind of ideas but here we go I guess ! I think I have a thing for a young Akali being taken care of by older women please send help  
> Don't burn me tho.  
> This is mostly from Kai'Sa point of view and for info i don't know anything about fostering.  
> Enjoy and don't hesitate to comment on this !
> 
> PS: Kudos to ReceiverofWisdom who helped put that thing together.

Kai'Sa slowly parked her car in the visitor end of the parking lot and sighed as she leaned back against her seat.

Why was she doing this again?

Oh yeah. The kids.

Every time she started to have some doubt in her actions or the path she’d taken she reminded herself of what she had been through herself when she was younger.

It didn’t matter if the last kid she welcomed into her home made her live hell on earth, these children needed someone to guide them on the right path.

She exited her car, closed the door and checked her watch. It was 9 p.m. already and the sun was long gone but the educator she had gotten on the phone with assured her that it was very urgent for her to arrive.

Even if she was a foster mother who had plenty of experience with difficult kids, she wasn't sure about this one. Nervously she ran her hand along her side and walked towards the large building with “Children’s Home” titled across the front on a worn wooden board with chipped paint. The lawn looked well cared for at least but the building had seen plenty of wear from years of business. The door was even stuck a bit when she tried to open at first so Kai’Sa had to push against it a bit to get in.

When she stepped inside she heard some commotion coming from a room in the back of the empty main hall.

“Don't touch me!”

Kai'Sa cringed at the cold voice. But she ignored it and approached the reception desk.

A bored looking red-headed woman was sitting there, more absorbed in the state of her nails than what was happening behind her. When Kai'Sa cleared her throat she barely acknowledged her, only throwing a quick look in her direction.

“You're here for the girl right?”

 “I am.”

The woman stood up and dug in a file cabinet down beside her before she presented various papers to Kai'Sa.

“You already know what to do I suppose. Sign all of this while I try to get that demon out.”

With that the woman walked into the back room and out of Kai'Sa’s sight. She signed the various papers and reread the information stating that from then on, she would be responsible for the kid that she would be taking home with her and that she had to tend to their needs… She already knew those lines and she also unfortunately knew that no one in the system actually cared if she fulfilled what was asked of her. The last paper mentioned the personal information of the person she would take under her wing.

Akali, seventeen years old, no known parents and already caught stealing by the police. Great.

“Don't make it harder than it should be, Akali.”

Signing the last paper, Kai'Sa raised her gaze and was immediately struck by electric blue eyes.

Wearing a worn out dark hoodie and grey sweatpants, the girl walked into the hall or more so, she stomped her way out while tightly clutching a canvas bag up on her shoulder. Her brown hair was tied into a messy ponytail and her whole demeanor exuded a 'don't fuck with me’ vibe. She looked Kai'Sa over from head to toe and arched an eyebrow.

“What are you looking at?” She asked, her tone barely hiding venom.

The woman from earlier returned to sit at the reception desk and checked over the papers before waving her arm dismissively towards the girl.

“Good luck with her, she's a pain. And don't forget to come back in a month for the follow up appointment.”

Kai'Sa wasn't really surprised by the lack of care emanating from the educator. She was used to it by now. She approached the girl and managed to smile at her.

“Hi Akali. I'm Kai'Sa and—.”

Akali glared at her and walked right past her toward the exit.

“Mmf!” The receptionist huffed. “Told you! She's a bad seed.”

Kai'Sa sighed and tried not to retort a snarky comment back at the educator before heading out.

At least the girl didn't try to run off and waited for her outside. That was something.

Kai'Sa pointed to her unimpressive car and walked next to the girl towards it. Even after being ignored, she still tried to start conversation. “I don't know how you lived before but you'll have your own room—”

Again, Akali cut her off. ”Listen, Kai'Sa right?”

She tugged open the passenger door and squinted at her 'mom’ from the other side of the car.

”Don't try to pretend that you care about me ‘cause I sure don't give a damn about you. Just make sure to fill out the reports with good feedback about my behavior and I'll stay out of your way. We only have ten months to wait before I turn eighteen and I'll be able to get out of this fucking town.”

With that statement, Akali got in the car and closed the door.

Harsh. But Kai'Sa wasn't going to step down. She sat in the car too and turned the engine on. The trip back to her home was mostly quiet if not for the occasional comments she would say along the way about something random seen on the side of the road.

Akali rolled her eyes at the woman's persistence but kept her mouth shut.

Once they reached a two-story house with a decent looking yard Kai'Sa parked in the garage attached to it. As she turned the key of her car off though a loud grumble echoed in the small space.

Eyes widening, the woman with purple hair looked to the girl next to her, who seemed like she wanted to disappear through the back of her seat.

Kai’Sa chuckled.

“Someone's hungry.”

Defensive, Akali crossed her arms over her chest. “'M not.” She mumbled.

“Sure thing. I'll start cooking something and then I'll show you around.”

Most of the children she welcomed into her home had been weak against her cooking skills.

Akali wasn’t any different.

That first night when she took a bite down on the rather simple looking rice meal, the teenager’s eyes became as wide as saucers and she stared at Kai’Sa like she had come from another world altogether.

Akali downed her plate in a record time and quietly asked for more, making the older woman smirk.

Kai’Sa, one point. Difficult teenager, zero.

In the two following months Akali opened up slowly but surely.

She acknowledged Kai'Sa’s existence and talked to her on more occasions.

It still was the bare minimum. How she liked the food Kai’Sa made or how she was 'alright’ to be around, but it was much better compared to the mute treatment she received those first few days.

However,  Akali still was very defensive on a lot of things.

Physical displays of affection were out of the question. Akali had already pushed her hand away when she tried to greet her one morning by placing it on her shoulder.

The foster mother was an affectionate woman though, having already welcomed children that would cling to her and never seem to let go.

Akali wasn't that kind of child. Not at all.

Not wanting to cross any line Kai'Sa kept her hands to herself after that.

But what was the most difficult for Kai'Sa was Akali's temper. The girl could have violent outbursts seemingly coming out of nowhere when the woman tried to insist on some things.

Especially if it concerned something Akali didn't want to do.

Kai’Sa learned the hard way.

As a dance teacher she didn’t have a lot of time in the day for Akali but she did as much she could. She was already thinking about the teenager’s future as well. Akali had dropped out of school before fully attending high school and with her age it wasn’t even worth it to attempt to make her catch up.

So she tried to find her a job to start with, at least. Something.

But Akali wasn’t putting any effort in it and was rejecting every proposal the woman could find.  

Kai’Sa sighed as she dropped a journal with different opportunities on Akali’s desk after walking into her room.

She had settled in comfortably, pinning various posters of several music bands on the walls and shaping the bedroom to her liking.

“Listen Akali, I’m trying to help you.”

Legs crossed on her bed and playing some game on a phone that Kai'Sa offered her to keep contact with, Akali just shrugged. “Why should I find something here if I'm going to leave in a few months? It’s pretty useless.”

Kai'Sa rolled her eyes. “And what are you going to do once you're out there? Without any professional experience or diploma?”

She shrugged again. ”I'll manage. Always did. Always do.”

Exasperated with the nonchalant attitude of the younger female, Kai'Sa stepped closer and snatched Akali's phone away before tossing it on the bed but out of reach, causing the aforementioned girl to glare at her.

“By stealing? Commiting crimes? Wake up Akali!”

“This isn't going to be your problem anyway!”

“Your age isn't going to protect you forev—”

The teenager rose from the bed and shoved Kai'Sa away. “Leave me the fuck alone!”

Akali realised her mistake too late. In her agitation and quickly rising temper she had pushed Kai'Sa so violently she had made her fall to the floor.

Silence.

It hadn’t been her intention. Akali’s eyes went wide.

“Oh shit! Are you—“

Kai'Sa stood up quickly and let out an empty laugh. Her chest felt tight and she knew if she stayed there longer tears might threaten to form.

“It's okay, I should have let you have some space… haha.”

Kai’Sa walked slowly backwards like she was expecting another sudden outburst from the teenager.

Akali stared at the trembling hands of the woman and cursed internally.

Kai'Sa welcomed her into her home and actually gave a shit about her wellbeing. Maybe she was a little too clingy but she was the total opposite of the assholes at her previous home, and that was how she was thanking her?

Very smart Akali. Dumbfuck.

She took a step forward, an apology already forming in her head and on her tongue but she was stopped in her tracks by a frightened gasp from the other woman.

Her foster mom was afraid.

Of her.

“I- I guess you're not ready yet. We'll talk about it later, alright?” Her voice was wavering.

Kai'Sa retreated quickly out of the room.

Akali saw the purple eyes moist with tears. She wanted to slap herself.

“Fuck.”

Kai'Sa avoided her most of the time after that. Only speaking to her to call her for dinner. That was awkward enough.

Akali felt like shit.

Yes, she didn't want people near her and she wanted to get out of her situation as soon as possible. But she didn't want the person that took care of her to be scared. She wasn’t that heartless.

Kai'Sa had bad memories coming back up when her back hit the floor that day. She remembered the last boy she took in, how his eyes had turned so dark with anger, almost like he couldn’t see her. Her ribs were itching and aching constantly the following days so she made sure to stay out of Akali's way.

So what a surprise it was when after a long day of work and getting some rest on the couch of the living room, Akali showed up in a flash and stopped up close to her.

Kai'Sa shot up into a sitting position, curious but also a little unsettled as worry knit her brows.

“Akali?”

The teenager stared at everything in the room except the older woman, searching for her words. ”I found something.”

Seeing the puzzled look on her keeper’s face, Akali put her hands on her hips and breathed in deeply like she was steeling herself. “I have an appointment for a job.”

Kai'Sa thought she had misunderstood for a moment. Her eyes lit up as she blinked in surprise. “What? Really? Where?”

“Yeah. Uh, an old man wants someone to help him give martial arts lessons in a dojo.”

Akali cast her gaze downward. She found it particularly difficult to look at the other woman right now.

She didn't expect to feel arms wrapping around her and pulling her in close to a delightfully warm body.

“Akali, that's great!”

Dumbstruck, Akali stayed put as Kai'Sa hugged her like nothing had ever happened before.

That woman… Akali smiled softly and surprised herself by hugging the other woman back. It felt… nice. Good.

“I'm… sorry about the other time.” She whispered against the woman's shoulder.

Kai'Sa placed her hand on top of the teenager's head and caressed her hair. “It's alright, Akali. Really.”

Akali tried to spend more time with her after that, asking how her days went when she got back from work and even accompanying her when she went to shop for groceries for them.

This was one of those simple days, with a little boost of enthusiasm. Akali got the job she found after passing an interview and needed some sport gear to work properly so they went to the mall one saturday.

Kai'Sa was overjoyed. The girl she took in was now acting like a young woman of her age and not some kind of delinquent looking for the next easy opportunity to slide by. She watched as Akali started looking around and asking her about some other stores. Kai’Sa was just happy to follow that enthusiasm around with how infectious it was.

“Oh! Can I take a look here please?”

The girl pointed to an art store and Kai'Sa arched an eyebrow. She hadn’t known that Akali was interested in art that way.

Noticing the questioning look of foster mom, she smirked smugly.

“Almost got arrested one time after tagging the police station front door with spray paint.”

Akali seemed very proud of this, eyes shining with mischief and Kai'Sa should have scolded her. But she appeared to be so happy that she just gently tugged on the girl's ear instead.

“You're such a brat.”

“I'm not!” Akali gasped, faking offense.

“Yeah, yeah I believe you for sure. Now go, I'll wait for you here.”

The woman placed their shopping bags on a nearby bench and took a seat as Akali disappeared into the shop, visibly excited.

A few minutes passed. Kai'Sa was reading the news on her phone when she heard a whistle behind her.

“Damn, you're quite the cutie babe!”

Kai'Sa already knew what was happening before she even turned around. She kept her eyes on her device, deciding to ignore whoever tried to hit on her. She knew she was attractive, especially to men, and she knew how to get rid of typical unwanted suitors.

Two sets of feet soon entered her field of vision despite her concentrated effort to ignore the presence.

Kai'Sa sighed and looked up. Persistent, great.

Two men were standing there, eyeing her like some kind of prize to be won. She wondered why they even tried. With one simple glance she saw that she was way out of their league. But they were brave enough to attempt something in the daylight, right in the middle of a crowded shopping mall. She could give them that at least, that bold ignorance.

“Are you alone?” The man to her left asked. ”If you are-”

“I'm not interested.”

Kai'Sa looked at them with a blank expression. She was already annoyed and barely kept herself from rolling her eyes.

Far from being discouraged the other man to her right approached, a sly smile on his face. “I like when they play hard to get. Makes it more enjoyable.”

The first cackled. ”We can find a use for those nice legs of yours. Come on, come with us for  a bit!”

The second guy raised his hand, ready to touch her but before Kai'Sa could utter a protest, the offending hand was smacked away.

Akali came up in front of her, effectively drawing some distance between the men and Kai'Sa.

“Fuck off.”

Kai'Sa didn't recognise the tone used by the girl. It was threatening and full of spite, not something ever used towards herself.

The first man huffed and stepped closer to Akali, easily towering over her with his hulking frame compared to the smaller man beside him. Kai'Sa feared the worst for a moment.

“And who do you think you are? Let the adults play.”

In response, Akali hit the man square in the face. Kai'Sa heard a very distinctive crack and winced as the first man stumbled backwards, gripping his now bloody nose.

“Ah fuck ! The bitch broke my nose!”

“Get off of my mom and get lost. Now.”

Despite the situation, that sentence made Kai'Sa blush. Did Akali seriously say that? She felt heat spreading on her face and in her chest.

The other man was ready to get back at the girl for what had been done to his associate. He stepped in closer with his shoulders squared and Akali glared at him.

“Want me to break something of yours too, you fucker? Huh?”

She spread her arms like she invited the man to punch her.

Kai'Sa woke up after witnessing the provocation. She stood up, took their shopping bags and joined Akali’s side before taking her arm.

“Akali, we should go.”

She wasn't a fan of violence and didn't want the situation to get worse. People were already gathering around to stare. The teenager groaned and presented her middle finger to the strangers before stomping off with her keeper right in toe.

Once they reached the parking lot Akali stopped suddenly and turned towards Kai'Sa.

“Hum… Maybe I shouldn't have done that. My bad.”

The older woman looked at the girl for a long moment then she sighed and giggled a little.

“I'll mark this day in a calendar. You called me mom and it was so freaking cute.”

Akali blushed faintly.

“Well I needed to tell them to back off somehow!”

“Can you do it again?” Kai’Sa asked in a teasing voice.

Akali practically rushed towards the car, warm in the face.

“Not happening!”

Kai'Sa followed after her, smiling. She tried not to think much about the warming sensation she felt earlier.

_

 

With her salary and her new found passion, Akali's room became more and more littered with objects related to sports and martial arts. Things she really liked.

She acquired dumbbells as well as other heavy equipments and began to work out daily.

Akali became another person gradually. She learned discipline. She was waking up early in the morning and always came out for a run before preparing herself for work. She generally got home before Kai'Sa and spent two more hours in her room, pushing weights and sparring with an imaginary combatant.

Kai'Sa walked in on her several times to bring her water and snacks. She noticed the gradual change of the teenager. She was happy to see that the girl had seemingly found her way and was totally invested in what she was doing.

But she also noticed how Akali’s frame became more fit, how the lines of her body gradually became more pronounced and defined. Her mind went totally blank one day when she saw the back of Akali who was hoisting herself repeatedly over an iron bar fixed securely to the sides of a doorway; using only the strength of her arms.

The girl was wearing sweatpants and a black sport bra but it of course did nothing to hide the hard muscles rippling under the tanned skin as she moved.

The warmth Kai’Sa felt from a month prior came back, stronger this time. She had made a quick exit after leaving the water she had brought.

That feeling was definitely weird and she didn't know if she liked it or not. She had seen many muscular bodies while working in her dancing occupation. She was an exigent teacher and a lot of her students were incredibly fit, some even more so than Akali.

But none of them made her feel that way.

Placing her hand on her forehead as she got down to the main floor, Kai'Sa attributed her state to her lack of romantic interaction those past few years.

How long had it been since she last dated a man?

She couldn’t even remember, but what she felt sure of was that she was going to find where she had stored her vibrator that night. She really needed it if she was going to start drooling over the girl she was keeping in her household.

Two more months passed by without many incidents between them.

Kai'Sa stopped coming into Akali's room altogether, preferring to stay in the living room during her workout sessions because she was sure that if she had the occasion and opportunity, she would just stare at Akali for hours on end.

She was actually in the kitchen thinking that Akali was already present in the home when she came back from work. Sipping a cup of coffee she tried to figure out what she was going to cook for dinner when she saw Akali through the window of the house’s alleyway outside.

She wasn't alone.

Kai'Sa watched as another woman tugged on Akali's arm. Akali appeared to be deeply annoyed and turned around to have what looked like an argument with the other female.

Both of them paused and Akali bent forward to kiss the woman.

_Oh_ .

Her chest stirred at the scene taking place in front of her house. It didn't last long though and the woman left shortly after. Akali soon opened the front door and wiggled out of her shoes before stepping into the kitchen.

“Sorry for being late! I was-”

“Kissing someone in my garden? Yes I saw that.” Kai’Sa’s tone was playful despite feeling a vicious grip around her heart.

Akali tensed, visibly not having expected to be seen.

“Are you disgusted?”

Kai'Sa didn't think twice but shook her head slowly. “Of course not Akali, you can do whatever you want with whoever you want, if you're taking the right responsabilites.”

Silence took over the room.

“Help me prepare dinner will you? Take the vegetables in the fridge and cut them up for me.”

Akali nodded and did as she was told.

Kai'Sa leaned back on the kitchen counter next to the one occupied by Akali. “So tell me more about it. Is she your girlfriend?”

The teenager washed her hands and took a knife from a nearby drawer. “Nah. She's following lessons at the dojo and asked me out. Didn't want to.”

“Why though? She was pretty.”

Akali shrugged. ”It didn't click. She was being insistent and followed me here so I gave her the only thing I could.”

Kai'Sa arched a brow.

“Do you kiss all the girls that want to go out with you?”

“Only certain ones.” She began slicing carrots.

“Oh?”

“Well, if you were in her place i would have done the same. I mean, you're pretty hot.”

Kai'Sa choked on her coffee and coughed violently while she leaned over the counter.

What the fuck?

She stared, eyes wide at Akali who kept chopping the vegetables like she hadn’t just said that she would kiss her foster mom.

The warmth sparked into a full fire and she felt like burning up right then.

Her gaze drifted across Akali's face from her focused blue eyes to her even nose, stopping on the somewhat thin pink lips below it. She wondered how they tasted like-.

She shook her head.

What was she thinking? She was almost thirty! And even then, she was a foster mom! What was wrong with her!?

“You're… you're joking, right?” Kai’Sa smiled like she expected a joke to follow along.

“Nope. I mean it.”

Ok. Akali was into girls. And she was _very_ confident in her sexuality.

Kai'Sa felt very awkward that night.

 

__

 

Akali would be eighteen tomorrow.

The ten months had passed by in what felt like a flash. Kai'Sa still felt like Akali coming in her life had happened just yesterday.

They had decided to enjoy their late afternoon together by watching a movie. Both seated on the couch, Akali was sprawled over half of it at Kai'Sa’s left. The dance teacher was wrapped in a blanket that shielded her from the chill of the night creeping into the house.

The movie was some kind of horror comedy that wasn't really to Kai'Sa’s liking but she tried to follow the story after hearing Akali laugh at what was happening on the screen.

Then, out of nowhere the girl spoke, her eyes still fixed on the television. “Did something happen before you took me in? When I pushed you that time… you acted like you were afraid of me punching you.”

Kai'Sa took some time to answer. “The boy that was here before you… I thought I could change him… But it ended very badly. I don't really want to talk about it.”

“Oh yeah, it isn't my business, sorry.” Akali had said, looking dead on at the tv but with less attention. “And sorry about that time too.”

It dawned on Kai'Sa then. Akali was probably going to leave the town just like she had said when they met. And she would certainly never see her again. That wasn’t new.

She didn't want that at all.

“Hey, come here.”

Kai'Sa made the offer for Akali to come under the blanket with her by raising her left arm. When the younger girl shifted closer, she slipped her arm across Akali's shoulders to lock her into a warm and comforting cocoon.

“Don't feel guilty about it. I was pushy anyway.”

“You were not. I was just being childish.” Akali dropped her head on her keeper's shoulder. ”It was really difficult for me to trust adults. The ones I've met didn't give a shit and I've always been an orphan, so I was on my own for most of my life. Thank you for kicking my ass into motion.”

Kai'Sa hummed as she placed her cheek on top of Akali's head.

“You'll be eighteen in a few hours. Did you already think about what you were going to do for it?”

She didn't get an immediate answer.

“Akali?”

Snuggled right against her, Akali whispered against her neck and her breath made Kai'Sa shiver. ”I don't want to go now. I'm fine here with you. You're different, Kai'Sa.”

Kai'Sa's gaze drifted toward the television, deep in thought. She had to make Akali leave at some point. She couldn't live with her, not with those feelings swirling in her chest. Even if she dearly wanted to. She adored that girl. Way more than she should have.

She sighed quietly, ready to reject the idea and turned her eyes back to Akali only to be greeted by the very electric blue eyes that made her heart drum madly recently.

Akali's face was mere centimeters away, her breath ghosting on her lips.

Kai'Sa's brain stopped working and instinct took over. She leaned in.

Akali didn't push her back and let her seize her mouth softly, she responded evenly and Kai'Sa couldn't help but sigh into it. She never kissed another female before but that exchange was sweet, Akali's lips feeling like silk against hers.

When the younger woman's hand sneaked around her neck to pull her closer, Kai'Sa realised what she was doing and broke the connection.

“We shouldn't be doing that…” She whispered.

“I don't give a fuck.” Akali breathed out before ravishing Kai'Sa's mouth again.

In quest of a more practical position, Akali shifted on the couch and ended up straddling Kai'Sa's lap. The blanket fell off of their bodies but neither of them noticed. The younger woman was so gentle compared to her general stoic and overconfident attitude. It made Kai'Sa melt right in.

Because no one had ever kissed her that way and she loved every second of it.

The kiss ended too quickly to Kai'Sa displeasure. Her heart was fluttering and she had trouble breathing. “You're a good kisser.”

A small smile stretched across Akali's lips. The half lidded blue eyes were full of an undying fondness. Kai’sa couldn’t look away.  “You're pretty good too.”

“Listen, Akali I-”

“I know what you're going to say. No, this isn't a fling and I’ve thought a lot about it. Your age doesn't matter.” She circled Kai'Sa’s neck with her arms. “I guess it doesn't matter to you too, ‘cause you're the one who kissed me. Even if you try to tell yourself otherwise.”

Kai'Sa's face became red suddenly.

“Okay… you're right. But-”

Akali seated herself further into Kai’Sa’s lap, her feminine curves pressing against the dancer, effectively shutting her up. ”I'll be eighteen in two hours, so unless you want to wait until midnight, I'm going to kiss you again. Is that okay?”

Kai'Sa didn't hesitate and nodded, causing another smile to appear on Akali's face. She kissed her one more time deeply.

They slept together that night. Kai'Sa never felt more at home than being in Akali's embrace.

__

 

She wasn't prepared for that relationship.

It was going very smoothly during the first month. Akali officially 'moved in', moving her stuff from her own room to Kai’Sa's. They exchanged nights going out at the cinema, shopping or just enjoying food from an asian restaurant that Akali loved down the street. It all seemed so simple.

Akali oftenly showed a rougher exterior, scaring people off when they were bothering her or her girlfriend but Kai’Sa knew better. Under all the hard gazes and blunt talking was, in fact, lying a really affectionate girl always silently pleading to have hugs or kisses and softer touches.

Almost every time she got the occasion Akali would kiss her when they were alone or when she was sure that no one was looking their way. Kai'Sa enjoyed every single lock of lips between them. They always felt like the first they shared, if not more pleasant.

But the kisses became something more.

The teeth was the first addition. Often nipping at her lips they added some spice and always made her shudder.

But then came the tongue.

Akali’s tongue was just another living organism. There was no other explanation to how it explored every part of her mouth and managed to caress her own tongue indecently in a way that dragged heat from her.

Barely eighteen and the girl was clearly craving for her in a way that no man ever had.

She had to push Akali away several times; out of breath, flushed and at a serious loss of words.

She just couldn't think of what was coming beyond the kisses, her mind couldn't handle it. However, Akali never showed any kind of disappointment and seemed to be content with even just that.

Things seemed generally calm until one afternoon when she came back home with a black eye covering the right side of her face.

“Oh my God Akali! What happened to you?” Kai’Sa rushed to the kitchen to take some ice out.

Akali just sighed and followed her, dropping her sports bag on the kitchen table. “Was sparring with a student. I wasn't focused and didn't dodge his hook.”

Kai'Sa wrapped the ice in a dishcloth and approached. “Here, let me see.” She inspected the mark that had blackened badly. “Not focused while working? It doesn't sound like you.”

The dance teacher placed the icy cloth on the bruised skin and Akali winced due to the cold but relieving sensation. “Well maybe it's because I feel weird. Because I want you all the goddamn time, but you clearly don't.”

The dancer bit down on her lip. What was with that all of a sudden? “It's not that…”

“What is it then ? Am I unattractive?”

Kai'Sa shook her head. Akali was beautiful to her eyes.

“Is it because I’m young?” Another shake. “Because I'm a girl?”

It was ridiculous. She was ten years older than Akali. She was way taller too, exceeding the young woman’s height by one head, but she was the one struggling to find proper words.

“Yes.”

“Oh, so it's because I don't have a dick.”

“Please, don't say that!” Kai'Sa blushed at the forwardness.

“I always believed I was straight and never had a… girlfriend, before, not to mention someone as young as you. I don't know what to do most of the time.” She gripped the soaked cloth tightly while tending to the bruise. ”I keep asking myself: What if she hates this, or that?”

Kai’Sa sighed. “There are way too many things invading my mind when I'm with you…”

Akali looked at the taller woman with her uncovered eye and murmured a thank you when the ice left her skin. The bruised area wasn't as swollen so two blue orbs soon focused on Kai'Sa.

“So… does that mean that you want me?”

Kai'Sa discarded the washcloth in the sink and turned back towards Akali. She approached her and hugged her tightly.

“I love you Akali. Of course I want you, badly. I'm just… uneasy about it.”

Akali didn't answer. She instead raised her head to kiss her girlfriend fully on the lips. When she drew back, she smiled hesitantly and placing her hands on Kai'Sa’s waist.

“I'm not really showing it but I feel anxious about this too. I mean, you're really gorgeous and stuff, and I kinda wonder why the fuck you even wanted to give me a chance with this.”

Kai'Sa felt the hands on her waist starting to massage the area lightly. The touch was so gentle yet so assured. She relaxed instantly. “Because you're yourself Akali. Don't you ever change completely.”

Akali kissed her again and then she felt it against her lips. Akali's tongue. It just probed her lasciviously, like a cat waiting for a mouse to throw itself right into its claws.

The young woman was asking her permission on her own way. Could they go further this time? Did she want it?

Closing her eyes, Kai'Sa opened her lips and gave in.

The moist muscle immediately invaded her mouth and sent small jolts of pleasure across her body, making her sigh into it. Akali's hands slowly lowered from her waist to settle on her hips and suddenly tugged, making Kai'Sa stumble slightly to find herself totally pressed against the solid frame of her girlfriend who supposedly didn't want to leave a single space between them.

Kai'Sa’s mind was spinning. It felt like Akali was everywhere, keeping a grip on her like she didn't want her to get away from her snare of affection. The younger woman slowly guided them further into the kitchen and soon enough the small of Kai’Sa’s back hit the kitchen table.  
Kai'Sa got back to reality then and gently pushed on her girlfriend's shoulder, successfully making her pull back.

The dance teacher felt like she had ran a marathon. She also felt a familiar warmth that began to spread across her stomach .“Wait...wait. Have you ever…?”

Akali tilted her head to the side like she didn't understand what Kai'Sa had asked. Her eyes were unfocused, her tongue slightly poking out between her shiny lips when she ran it along the bottom one.

That sight made her want to just jump out of her clothes already.

“Had sex? Almost did one time.” Akali's voice was husky. Seemed like Kai'Sa wasn't the only one to lose herself.

Akali's hands had pulled Kai'Sa’s shirt out of her pants and sneaked under it, caressing the hidden skin beneath. The younger woman then bent to kiss Kai'Sa’s neck.

Kai'Sa bit down on her own lip, trying to keep her thoughts in line. “Are you telling me that you're-”

Unfazed, Akali pulled back again and rolled her eyes.

“Yes Kai'Sa, I'm a virgin.”

Kai'Sa eyes were wide. She thought for a second that the young woman was lying but the electric blue gaze that was fixed on her didn't falter for a moment. She was honest as always. Akali was totally inexperienced, yet she sure didn't seemed like it.

“Does it bother you?”

“Not at all but uh… it will be your first time.”

Not seeing any problem with this, Akali arched an eyebrow. ”And? You want it and I want it so, we can have sex, right?”

Straightforward once again. Was it something that changed over generations? She had never talked like this when she was younger. It made her face feel impossibly hot.

“Yes, yes we can. But at least, can we do it in a more...conventional area?”

She felt so prudish with this situation. She felt quite dumb too, asking to be in a bed instead of bent over her kitchen counter.

However, Akali seemed to pick on her feelings. She took a step back and Kai’Sa missed the immediate warmth of her body.

“Hey, don’t push yourself okay? It’s not because I’m horny as hell that you have to do what I want. I don’t want to pressure you.”

So blunt but so kind. Kai’Sa couldn’t say no to that. Never.

Kai'Sa rested her own chin in her hand, seemingly deep in thought for a moment.

“I don't know. It depends if you can carry me to the bedroom…”

Akali looked at her for a moment and smirked.

“Oh you're on!”

Kai'Sa firstly thought that the girl wouldn't be able to do it due to her height and all. However she realised her mistake when her two feet left the ground, finding herself in her girlfriend's strong arms carried to the bedroom bridal style. It was really hot, but she was disappointed to have lost her little 'challenge’.

“How can you even carry me like this? You're so tiny,” Kai'Sa grumbled as Akali gently placed her on their bed.

“What I lack in height I compensate with my biceps. Plus, it's just you who's tall as fuck. And don't say I'm tiny, or I won't workout in front of you anymore.”

Kai'Sa blushed instantly. ”You knew I was watching?”

A grin took place on Akali's face. ”Of course I knew. Do you think I'm dumb? You were just standing there gawking a me like I was a piece of meat. Very flattering, by the way.”

Akali pushed Kai'Sa to make her lie back down on the mattress, then she climbed on top of her. Her mischievous attitude had disappeared slowly with caution.

“Do you even know what to do ?”Kai’Sa shivered when Akali took place between her legs and bent to attack her neck with kisses once more.

“Well, I know what I like, but I want you to tell me what you like so I can do my best.” She nipped at Kai'Sa’s collarbone.

The older woman felt her arousal building. She was gradually getting into it. She felt nervous too. It had been quite some time since she last had an intimate intercourse with someone.

She hadn’t even realised that her shirt was gone and that Akali had abandoned her collar bone to lick between the valley of her breast. “Mmh… I like it when the other takes their time. And-”

Her next words died in her throat when Akali managed to take off her bra with a simple twist of her wrist and a pull.

Her large breasts sprung free and she immediately felt Akali’s lustful gaze on them.

“Can I touch them?” Akali asked almost instantly.

Kai'Sa felt so desired at that instant too. Akali was above her, barely able to contain herself yet waiting for her to give her the greenlight. She squeezed her girlfriend's sides with her legs tightly.

“You can but… don't be too rough.”

For hands that could easily break a man's bones - the same Kai’Sa had been really jealous since they got together - they felt incredibly soft on her sensitive skin.

She played with the breasts, massaging them and tugging gently on the pointed nipples after a short time.

And then came the tongue. Oh God, Akali's tongue. It was just licking her left nipple but it made her moan loudly. It seemed like Akali liked that a lot because after a few seconds she began to suck on what was in her mouth.

Kai'Sa managed to bite back another incoming moan. She regained reason somehow, wanting to see more of her lover’s prowess. “I… I want to see you.”

Akali paused and raised herself up by placing her arms on each of her girlfriend’s sides.

“You want to see me naked?”

“Yes, please.” She whispered.

The younger female didn't hesitate. She slipped out of her shirt and her pants in no time at all after moving away a little. Her underwear was the next thing to go. To finish, she removed the tie in her hair, letting waves of brown hair flow over her shoulders.

She exposed herself to Kai'Sa’s gaze without any shame. The older woman admired her girlfriend's body. Starting from her face framed by soft locks to squared shoulders, her eyes slowly dragged themselves towards the uncovered chest that was perfectly proportioned in her eyes. Under it laid solid abdominal muscles that led right to-

Kai'Sa stopped her staring right away. She was so embarrassed. She was supposed to be the mature one!

But with that Akali got back to work, torturing her mounds once again.

While she was at it Akali’s hand travelled lower and lower, reaching the hem of Kai’Sa’s pants. The older woman raised her hips to help her lover pull them down over her hips with her panties in one swift movement.

Akali’s gaze was raking over her body, taking in her entire figure. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

The younger woman lowered herself and kissed Kai’Sa’s belly repeatedly, caressing breaths over her hips.

Kai’Sa sighed as she squeezed her legs together. Her arousal was running freely down her heat. She was so turned on.

Blue eyes fixed on hers, Akali abandoned her stomach to get even lower. Starting from her waist, lips and tongue slowly worked their way toward the upper part of her thigh. Goosebumps formed on their wake and Kai’Sa kept herself from jerking.

She felt like she was burning. She was _pulsating_ . She needed Akali. Now.

“Please, Akali…”

Akali stopped her little teasing. She rose and placed her hands on Kai’Sa’s knees to push them apart, spreading her lover's legs wide and opening her up.

“Can I?” Akali inquired.

Not trusting her voice, the dance teacher only nodded and gasped when two fingers slipped into her. A shiver ran down her spine when the digits started to move slowly, taking their sweet time in exploring her insides.

Akali was slow but not in a specifically teasing way. Like everything she did was to explore, the touch inside Kai’Sa felt so firm yet so gentle. She loved it. She began to moan while the blue gaze stared right back at her.

These moans got louder when Akali placed her palm against her folds and began to rub the soft flesh, sometime running over her clit which caused her to let out small wails as she shook.

Akali began to speed up the movements of her wrist. A layer of sweat appeared on Kai’Sa’s skin and her breath was labored. It felt way better than when she was touching herself alone.

She noticed that Akali was staring intently at what was going on between her legs. She would be embarrassed normally to be so heavily watched but she was far beyond caring at that point. She just wanted more.

Then, Akali husky voice reached her ears. “You smell so good… Can I taste you?”

Kai'Sa shivered at the mere idea.“Oh god. Yes!”

Akali pulled her fingers out and lowered herself. Kai'Sa soon felt heaven itself against her core. Akali licked and sucked on her lower lips like she was kissing her very mouth. Her hands shot down to the soft brown locks and pulled on handfuls, urging the tongue against her sex to work harder.

Kai’Sa was moaning freely now, her toes curling due to the mind numbing pleasure her girlfriend was bringing to her.

She was almost there. She just needed a little push.

“Akali! I'm gonna-! Yes ! Yes!”

Akali's tongue slowly dragged against her clit. The tip of muscle flicked against the engorged nub and the fingers that had left her reentered her heat pressed firmly on her front wall. The firm curling motion sent the last stimulus that she needed.

Kai'Sa’s cry resonated in the room. Eyes rolling back in her head, her hands tugged on Akali's hair while her back arched up off of the bed. The orgasm washed over her body like a crashing wave. Leaving her breathless. Trembling, mind fuzzy with the aftershocks, Kai'Sa didn't see Akali rise from between her thighs, chin drenched with her essence.

“Was it good ?” Her voice sounded smug. Drenched in arousal.

Akali surely already knew the response but she seemingly wanted to hear it from Kai'Sa's mouth.

Kai’Sa kissed the younger woman and smiled softly once she got her breathing under control, slightly tasting herself after the exchange, but it didn't disgust her.

“Are you really a virgin?” Akali’s eyes became so filled with pride that her girlfriend giggled.

Akali laid down on her and Kai'Sa embraced the other, loving to feel the smaller body against her own. After a few minutes she pushed Akali up gently.

“Lie down. I'll pay you back.”

Akali nodded, but as she shifted on the bed, she realised the weight of the situation she was in.

“So…”

Akali took Kai'Sa's place on the bed and glanced down at her.

“Where should I start ?” Kai'Sa was totally lost. She had never touched a woman's body in an intimate way before. And a man's genitals were way different than a female’s ones. Akali took the hint though. She smiled softly and pulled her closer to peck her on the lips.

“No more questions. Here.” Akali took Kai'Sa’s left hand to place it on her breast. “And here.” She took her right hand and guided it between her legs .”Do it, here.”

Kai'Sa eyes widened at how wet Akali was against her fingertips. She just had to do the same thing that her girlfriend did to her, right?

Kai'Sa took a deep breath and as she massaged the breast she was holding with one hand, the other slipped into Akali's heat with a surprising ease.

She felt Akali's breath hitch at the intrusion and stopped, worried.

“Does it hurt?”

Akali slightly shook her head. Her chest was heaving deeply. Pupils blown wide. “Not really, keep going.”

The lone finger that had entered was squeezed every time it pushed forward. It felt fantastic. To feel Akali around her, so hot and so sensitive judging by the quivering flesh.

It showed her how much she liked it despite not showing so much on her face.

Not being told to stop, Kai'Sa began to move her hand slowly. Enjoying every small reaction that she could get out of Akali. Her only hints on what to do next were the occasional gasps and convulsions of flesh around her fingers.

“Harder…”

Kai’Sa obeyed. When she felt that the entrance was loose enough, she added a second finger to the first and used her thumb to press in circles on Akali’s clit. She felt the heat around her digits compress down on her almost immediately.

“F-Fuck.” Akali closed her eyes briefly, her breath quickening.

Kai'Sa was relishing in the display that her girlfriend was giving to her. No one would ever see her like that; bare, legs spread for her and face flushed with muscles wound tense. She applied more pressure on Akali's clit.

Akali’s overconfident mask fell, leaving her with such a vulnerable expression that Kai’Sa almost stopped the movement of her hand. Blue eyes were on the verge of tears and it dawned on Kai'Sa that Akali had only been a lost teenager with no one to rely on not so long ago. Her hand sped up.

“I'm here, Akali. I won't let go.”

The young woman gripped her shoulders and whimpered against her collarbone whilst her hips were moving to meet her movements.

“Kai’Sa… I love you… I love you…” She repeated over and over, voice wavering.

Kai'Sa's heart swelled, she bent forward and kissed Akali, who's legs closed tightly over her hand as the tanned body shuddered for several seconds, muscles contracting hard. Even if Akali kept herself mostly quiet Kai’Sa could swear to the heavens that witnessing her girlfriend having an orgasm was the most beautiful thing that could ever happen before her eyes.

When Akali relaxed, Kai'Sa pulled out and curiously looked at her wetly coated fingers. She lifted them to her lips and took a tentative lick. It tasted sweet. A loud groan echoed in the room and Kai'Sa saw that her new lover was staring right at her intently. With overwhelming adoration.

“Fuck…” Akali placed her forearm across her eyes to block the view. ”Don’t do that in front of me.”

“Why?” Kai’Sa asked, savoring the taste on her fingers.

“Because next time, I’ll fuck your brains out.”

Kai’Sa gasped and blushed madly .“Akali! Language!”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry mommy.”

The dance teacher didn’t answer back immediately so Akali raised her arm to see that Kai’Sa was looking off to the side, even more red in the face than before. Suspicious, the young woman sat up more and dragged her hand along Kai'Sa’s thigh. A shiver visibly ran across the woman's body.

She connected the dots pretty easily.

“Oh? You like it when I call you mommy? Such a perverted woman!”

Kai'Sa swatted Akali's hand away. Ironic to present a mom-kink, when dating your former fostered child.

“Oh fuck you Akali.”

Akali chuckled and dropped back onto the bed, tapping the spot next to her invitingly.

“You already did and I'm spent. Come take a nap.”

Kai'Sa pouted but she laid down next to Akali who was already dozing off. Facing her, Kai'Sa looked at the perfect face of her girlfriend. Even the black eye didn't do anything to alter that. She was sweaty but satiated and spent too. She looked satisfied dozing off there.

As she pulled the bed covers that had been pushed off by their lovemaking over them, Kai'Sa knew she would never regret the day when Akali had walked into her life.

 


	2. Bonus chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself I had to.
> 
> Warning: Heavy mom-kink ahead ! Don't like it, don't read it !
> 
> I regret nothing.

Kai’Sa couldn’t believe she was doing this. She couldn’t believe that it was her idea either.

 

“Go any more red and I'll start to think that you need to go to the hospital. Should we go in or not?”

 

Akali and herself were standing in front of a small shop not too far downtown. They had been there for five long minutes now and Kai'Sa couldn't find it in herself to just push the door in front of them open.

 

People passing by stared at them and even exchanged words like 'dykes', causing Kai'Sa to try hiding her head between her shoulders. They earned a hard glare from Akali who gently tugged on girlfriend's arm.

 

“Kai… don't listen to those fuckers. We're here for us, not for them. If you want we can still go back home.”

 

The dance teacher rose her eyes to look at the name of the store: Anastasia’s Pleasure.

 

She had been in a relationship with Akali for almost a year now and despite the seemingly enormous age difference between them, they got along well. Very well even. Their sex life was great too, but they recently decided to spice up things in the bedroom. Or rather, Kai’Sa wanted to spice things up. 

 

So after talking to her girlfriend about it they decided to go downtown and have a look in the local sex shop.

 

Even if Kai'Sa wasn't sure about all of it, Akali was very supportive, comforting her in her choice.

 

Steeling herself, Kai'Sa exhaled a deep breath and took Akali's hand in her own as she pushed the shop door open, making a bell ring inside. “Let's go.”

 

She first expected to enter a place that would assault her eyes with lewd objects and a heavy sexual atmosphere overall but she was surprised to find out that none of that welcomed her inside.

 

Of course what was exposed for sale didn't really leave anything to imagination: mostly kinky costumes and little gadgets. But nothing too extreme.

 

No one was at the checkout so they decided to look at the shelves. Kai'Sa knew that Akali had probably never walked into that kind of place before and it showed. The young woman was excitedly looking over everything.

 

“Damn, you would be so hot in that!”

 

Akali pointed to a costume on an upper shelf and Kai’Sa blushed upon seeing it. It was supposed to a black suit of sorts with a red tie to complete the assemble but all the pieces were way too small in many specific areas, not providing much decent cover at all. Which was the intention. 

 

“There is no way I’ll put that on.”

 

Akali smiled smugly and stepped closer to Kai'Sa. She circled her waist with her arms and spoke in a low voice against her lover's lips.

 

“Even if I ask you nicely...?”

 

Kai'Sa bit down on her lower lip hesitantly as she placed her hands on Akali's biceps. Akali always managed to have her way, not that Kai'Sa was going to complain about it. She loved that side of her.

 

“Welcome! May I help you?”

 

Both of them jumped at the amused voice that resounded next to them. An old woman was standing just there, a smirk on her face and her eyes hidden behind a pair of thin dark sunglasses. Leaning on a cane, her appearance wasn't really fitting for that kind of shop.

 

Akali and Kai'Sa put some distance between themselves, smiling apologetically.

 

“Hi? Um we're… huh…”

 

“She's just too shy to ask where you keep your dildos. Ouch! What was that for?!”

 

Akali stroked the area on her arm where Kai'Sa had slapped her. 

 

The old woman giggled and slightly slid her glasses down to take a better look at them. A knowing smile stretched her lips.

 

“It is not often that two beautiful ladies enter my shop. I'm Anastasia. You searching for something in particular?”

 

A faint blush appeared on Kai'Sa's cheeks.

 

“Well, not specifically. We just want to… Try new things.”

 

A gleam appeared in Anastasia's eyes as she nudged her glasses back up.

 

“I see! I don't keep the most… ’exciting’ objects out here. Come to the back of the shop, I’ll show you.”

 

The couple followed the old woman until reaching the back of the shop. She pulled a red curtain aside and invited them to enter.

 

“Seems to be a lot of work for a single person. Do you work here alone?” Akali asked as she entered first.

 

“Oh no no no. My husband helps me a lot. He's not here at the moment though, but that won't keep me from helping you find your happiness!”

 

Anastasia entered and closed the curtain behind them. “Feel free to ask me anything about the products!”

 

That room’s atmosphere was completely different. Small red bulbs were diffusing a soft light and a low drumming beat resonated in the small space giving it a far more intimate feeling than the main area.

 

Kai'Sa's blush returned with force once her eyes got used to the lighting. That was more of what she had first expected when she entered the shop.

 

The objects there were way more explicit in their purpose.

 

Akali whistled next to her and just like a kid on a christmas day, she began to rummage through what was on display with enthusiasm. 

 

“Kai? What’s that thing?” She pointed to a red ball which was attached to two leather strips around a mannequin's head.

 

Kai’Sa got over her embarrassment and approached the younger female. “Huh, that’s a gag ‘Kali.”

 

Akali looked at the item one more time before she began to search around in a small box. She took another leather strip out of it, much thicker and longer but it had a third strip as well as a weird looking hole in the middle of it.

 

“This one too? Bit big.”

 

Anastasia approached to take a look. “Oh no dear! That’s a belt holder for specific kinds of dildos.”

 

“Strap-on…” Kai’Sa murmured.

 

“Exactly! You can put those on that belt.” The old woman taped another box with her cane.

 

Akali looked at Kai’Sa, eyes pleading. ”Can I choose one please?”

 

“Do you even know how a strap-on works?”

 

Akali rolled her eyes. ”Come on, Kai, I’m not that inexperienced.”

 

Kai’Sa examined her girlfriend for a brief moment before nodding in agreement. ”Alright, pick one.”

The younger woman smiled and didn’t waste any time opening the box that had been pointed out by Anastasia.

 

It didn’t take long for her to take out a pretty normal looking dildo out of the container but it had the particularity of having a small extension at the other end as well.

 

Curious about this, the couple turned around to look at the shop owner.

 

“A very nice pick young lady! The small part that you can see on the other end is supposed to go inside the person who has the belt on. I'm sure it could please the both of you.”

 

“I want that!” Akali rose up, her left hand gripping the belt and the right, the dildo. She looked like a kid who found a great treasure of some kind. 

 

Kai'Sa couldn't help but find it cute and she would have laughed if the 'treasure’ hadn’t literally been sex toys.

 

“We don’t refund any purchase for obvious reasons so are you sure about your choice?” Anastasia asked with a little smile

 

Akali smirked. “Definitely.”

 

__

  
  


While getting back home in Kai’Sa’s car, they talked about how they wanted to proceed. They had bought everything they wanted from the shop and just needed to sort things out.

 

Each of them wanted to take a shower separately to relax and get prepared but Kai’Sa had made a special demand of Akali before she could disappear into the bathroom.

 

They hadn’t bought that suit costume but found a little something that could help in the little fantasy that Kai'Sa was having recently.

 

That was why, when her girlfriend was preparing upstairs, Kai'Sa began to prepare dinner… only wearing an apron and see-through black panties.

She was anticipating Akali's arrival soon but she still focused on what she was doing: beating some eggs.

 

Some time passed and she gasped when two arms embraced her from behind while a voice whispered against her ear.

 

“What are you doing, mom?”

 

Since the time Akali had used that word in their bedroom, Kai'Sa had been craving to hear it again.

 

It felt so dirty… Yet her whole body riled up upon hearing such a term whispered by that husky voice.

 

She tried really hard to not break character and continued her task which consisted of pouring the preparation into a mold.

 

“I'm making one of your favorites: a pork cake.” She hummed.

 

Akali purred against her ear. Kai'Sa already felt herself getting wet down below.

 

“You're so kind to me… How should I thank you?”

 

She could feel it against her ass, the bulge caused by the strap inside of Akali’s pants. She rocked against it one time and heard a sharp intake of breath behind her. The toy had probably moved inside of her girlfriend. 

 

“Maybe you would like to have your mommy on the menu tonight?”

 

Akali moved away slightly and Kai’Sa heard the distinctive sound of a zipper. A few seconds after, hands grasped at her butt. She emitted a surprised squeak when a hard and slick object slipped between her closed thighs and rubbed against her panties. She felt Akali grind against her and bit down on her lip to keep herself from moaning outright.

 

“Mmh, I’d like to fuck your thighs, mom. They're so beautiful… Do you feel it against your pussy? How much I like this?”

 

A particularly hard thrust made the dildo slip perfectly between covered but soaked folds, the tip hitting the clit above at the right angle. Kai’Sa’s whole body shuddered and the dance teacher bent further over the kitchen counter. It felt so good that she abandoned any pretense to continue her cooking.

 

“Yes I feel it… Please, I want it!” She’d been worked up all evening since having left the shop.

 

Her tone sounded so needy but she was too far gone then.

 

Akali took a step back and turned Kai’Sa around before picking her up and placing the older woman on the kitchen table behind them. She pushed a few things aside.

 

Kai’Sa could now see her girlfriend, in casual clothes, whose blue eyes were staring intently at her with hunger. The apron that Kai'Sa was wearing had the inscription ‘free milk here’ on the front, right across her chest. How fitting. Akali sneaked her hands under the fabric and immediately found the breasts hidden beneath.

 

Thumbs gently played with Kai’Sa’s nipples. The older woman sighed in pleasure and circled Akali’s neck with her arms. Akali pecked her on the lips and bunched the apron between her breasts.

 

“I’ll have a taste if you don’t mind.”

 

“Go ahead. Get your fill.” Kai’Sa whispered.

 

Akali bent to her chest and closed her lips around a nipple that was demanding attention. The young woman sucked down hard like she was really attempting to breastfeed on the supple mound. Kai’Sa moaned and squealed when teeth tugged on the sensitive nub. It was a little painful but Kai’Sa pressed down on Akali’s head with her hand, not wanting it to stop.

 

Akali’s green eyes were on hers the whole time, pupils blown wide. The demanding mouth moved away not too long after, leaving teeth marks and saliva on the sensitive skin. Her other nipple got the exact same treatment.

 

Akali rose up when she was satisfied with her work. She seemed to like how Kai’Sa’s chest looked with all those little marks on it, breasts heaving.

 

“Spread your legs.“ Akali’s eyes drifted downward when Kai’Sa opened her legs for her girlfriend. ”More.”

 

Kai’Sa placed her heels up on the edge of the table and moved back slightly to expose herself even more. Akali stepped closer and groaned when she was hit by Kai’Sa’s scent. She took the hem of the apron and pulled it up on the dancer’s belly before settling her hands on wide hips.

 

“Show me where you want me.”

 

Kai’Sa leaned back on the table while her hands slowly travelled down her body. The situation was such a turn on, want flaring inside of her as Akali’s hungry gaze followed the movement of her hands until they reached her panties. Slowly, she pulled them aside, revealing the prize beneath.

 

“You're dripping for me mom. There? Do you want my cock here?”

 

Kai’Sa was feeling herself clamping on empty air in anticipation.  She was so ready for it. “Yes, yes… I want to feel you inside of me!”

 

“I’m so going to ravage you mom. You have no idea.”

 

That statement made Kai’Sa shiver.

 

Akali fished out a small bottle of lube out of her back pocket that she’s tucked away and poured a small amount of it on her palm. She stroked the dildo that was poking out of her pants before lining up with Kai’Sa’s entrance. Akali looked at the older woman for silent approval and when Kai’Sa nodded she pushed her hips forward, slowly entering her.

 

Kai’Sa closed her eyes at the sensation of being filled. It had been a really long time. However, after an initial mild discomfort, she savored the feel of the toy that seemed to fit so perfectly inside her.

 

“You took all of me inside you.” Akali praised. ”Look.”

 

Kai’Sa opened her eyes and did just that. Their hips were flush against one another. She moaned unintentionally and her thighs jerked. It was just a piece of latex but it felt a thousand times better than any real man she had ever had. Akali pulled out and gently pushed back inside, instigating a pace that soon picked up in speed when the younger female was sure that Kai’Sa was enjoying it.

 

“Do you feel it? How I spread you open?”

 

Kai’Sa could indeed feel how the toy pushed her sensitive walls apart repeatedly and liked how, when she thought that it couldn’t go any further, it did in the most pleasurable way.

 

Above her,  Akali’s eyes were hazy. The young woman’s mouth was slightly parted, letting out small sighs as she moved. Her lover could feel those thrusts too and Kai’Sa loved the sensation of hips eagerly moving back and forth between her thighs to get more and more friction.

 

“Oooh fuck… That feels so fucking good.”

 

Akali laid down on Kai’Sa, head between her breasts picked up the pace once more, now grunting in pleasure against the other’s hot skin. 

 

Kai’Sa held her for dear life, even scratching Akali’s muscled back through her shirt but the younger girl didn’t pay it any mind and thrusted harder. Akali showed the extent of her stamina and kept going for what felt like an eternity to Kai’Sa, gaining more momentum by holding the table’s edge above the dance teacher’s head.

 

The poor piece of furniture was creaking loudly under their weight and Akali’s hard rutting. It could break for all the fucks that Kai’Sa was giving. The orgasm that was building in her lower abdomen was phenomenal, she could feel it.

 

Panting heavily, Akali raised her head to breathe out against her girlfriend’s ear. “Mom! I’m going to come… Are you also about to? Come on my cock?”

 

Kai’Sa couldn’t understand how the simple words used by Akali could almost bring her more pleasure than the object that was currently fucking her silly.

 

“Yes! Make your mommy come with you! Fuck me more!”

 

The encouragement managed to make Akali even more relentless as she rammed the other's insides. Kai’Sa thought her mind was going to break.

 

“Kali! Kali! Ka-!”

 

Kai’Sa cried out so loudly against Akali’s ear it hurt the younger woman but she kept going and with one final press that hit the frontwall inside her girlfriend, she made both of them climax.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Kai’Sa powerful legs wrapped around her hips in a merciless hold that kept her locked in place. Akali couldn’t even move as she watched Kai’Sa, eyes wide and mouth opened on a blissful scream, tense all over. The display made Akali moan as she desperately tried to thrust her hips forward, wanting to make her own orgasm as well as her girlfriend’s last longer.

 

When they finally got down to earth, only heavy panting could be heard in the space of the kitchen.

 

A hand shot behind Akali’s head and pulled her down suddenly to exchange a hot kiss with a very pleased Kai’Sa.

 

“Oh my fucking god...” Kai’Sa pushed sweaty bangs from her forehead. ”I can’t believe being called mom and getting fucked by my girlfriend on our kitchen table just gave me the best orgasm of my life.”

 

Akali smirked. “I can't believe I’m getting off by calling my girlfriend mom and just came in my pants.”

 

Kai’Sa kissed her again, smiling. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Kai.” 

 

Akali began to pull out but Kai’Sa stopped her with a squeeze of her legs and arms. “Ah! Slowly, I’m really sensitive…”

 

“Oops, sorry!”

 

The younger female retracted very slowly and a wet pop reached Kai’Sa’s ears when the dildo left her. The dance teacher missed the presence within her. She propped herself up on her elbows to take a look at the toy that was poking out of Akali’s zipper and glinting with her essence.

 

“You kinda look good with that. I like that blue color, it goes with your eyes.”

 

“You think so?” Akali smiled. ”May use it often then.”

 

Kai’Sa bit her lip at the idea and closed her legs. “Yes please, I love it.”

 

“I’m so hungry! I wouldn’t say no to that pork cake now, if you were really doing one in the first place.” Akali helped Kai’Sa get off the table and kept her in her arms.

 

“Yes I was doing one. I’ll finish it after we’re not sticky anymore. I need to clean the table too. Shower?”

 

Akali hummed. “Only if it’s with you.”

 

Kai’Sa looked at the blue toy that was trapped between their bodies and rose her eyes back up to exchange a mischievous glance with Akali. “Guess I have no choice then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may work on that 'mom-kink' one day ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
